Counting Her Blessings
by applestoapples88
Summary: A beautiful moment between her two children causes Rachel to go down memory lane...


Disclaimer: Glee is not mine, nor will it ever be.

Credit for the idea goes to Finchel photo prompts over on tumblr.

Rachel always dreamed of the day she'd be a mother, but she never actually thought she'd get there. When the hot shot high school quarterback fell for her, she dared to indulge in her fantasies every once in a while. Cute little boys, spitting image of their father, running around the backyard with mini footballs trying desperately to tackle their father down while little girls with smiles as wide as their mothers would twirl around in the grass, mimicking their mother's ballet routine. Despite peer pressure, the high school QB stuck with the gleek, and now, here she was, 7 years out of high school, 24, married to said QB, and now the proud mother of two precious little angels.

When Rachel had first gotten pregnant with Chris, it wasn't exactly planned. They were 21, finishing their junior year in college, and struggling to make rent on their tiny little apartment.

"At least you're married." Grumbled Leroy when Rachel hesitantly informed her fathers of their impending grandfatherhood. "The baby will know that his parents loved each other BEFORE his conception." he continued until Hiram began berating him.

"Honestly, Star, I don't know what's gotten into your father. You'd think he'd be excited at all the opportunities this will bring him…bragging rights over his sister-you know, his sister keeps hinting that Charlie is going to have a baby soon with that boy, but I just don't think it's true, I think she's just trying to win the contest-and all the clothes-oh, I think we even have some of your baby clothing!" Hiram would ramble on incessantly every time Rachel called home.

Carol and Burt were nothing but supportive. They offered to purchase all the furniture necessary for the prince or princess on it's way. "It's the least we can do. Honestly, Rachel, the last time I thought I was going to be a grandmother Finn was 16 and he was in a terrible relationship. There's no doubt in any of our minds that this child was conceived out of love ("MOM!" Finn protested.) and that he'll be cherished by his parents and grandparents and Uncle Kurt and Uncle Dylan. Oh dear…have you told Kurt yet?"

After many tears (on Rachel's end) and comforting words (on Finn's end) the couple decided that it really was for the best. Rachel's pregnancy went well, and Christopher Hudson entered the world. He was spoiled rotten by his grandfathers and grandmother and was dressed like a model by his uncles. Rachel and Finn cherished every moment with their son, capturing everything on camera.

On the first night Chris slept through the night, Finn was so elated that he wasted no time in getting cozy with Rachel. Her laughs turned to moans, one thing led to another, and when Chris woke up at 6:30 a.m. starving, Finn had to crawl under the bed for his boxers. The two had thoroughly enjoyed their first uninterrupted night since before Chris's birth.

What they weren't expecting was the superpowers that Finn's little swimmers possessed. When Rachel started acting more tired then usual, and wasn't interested in her usual vegan food, but rather in the big, juicy hamburger that Finn was consuming one night at dinner, the couple looked at each other with alarm and Finn ran to the nearest pharmacy.

"Momma can't be pregnant." Rachel whispered to six month old Chris. "You still have so much growing up to do before you can be a big, protective brother." She whimpered, clutching the baby closer. He simply swatted her cheek and gave her a gummy smile.

Breathless, Finn entered the apartment with two shopping bags-one of pregnancy tests and the other of Vitamin water. "In case you need help peeing." He mumbled lamely.

Rachel pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, took both bags, handed Chris to his dad, and headed for the bathroom.

"Everything will be ok, Chris. If Momma's pregnant, it's going to be our duty to make sure she's ok. And if you're gonna be a big brother, you're going to have to make sure that nothing happens to your baby brother or sister. Because sometimes you need a brother or sister there to help you. I never knew what I was missing until Grannie and Grampy Burt got married and Uncle Kurt became my brother. I felt so important having to protect him, and he did his part protecting me. You'll be an awesome big brother some day, right little man?" Finn cuddled Chris while sitting on the floor outside the bathroom. Chris just lay his head on Finn's chest, little hands grabbing at his dad's shirt.

"I hope he's going to be nice to his little brother or sister…" Rachel trailed off.

Finn jumped up and wrapped an arm around Rachel. "We'll be ok, baby. You'll see. Chrissy and I will take good care of you." He assured her. Inside, he was freaking out at the prospect of two little people depending on him and his wife, but he didn't want her to know.

The parents and grandparents were shocked to say the least-"YES now my sister will have an even harder time catching up…I mean, Star, are you SURE you can handle another baby?" but were once again supportive.

Everything, once again, went smoothly. Chris began babbling, then sounding out words and walking, and on the day he turned 15 months, he became a big brother to Joshua Hudson. Finn and Rachel were worried that he would resent the baby in his own way, but he loved Josh as if he was his favorite stuffed animal.

One morning, after Rachel finished feeding Josh, Chris began calling for her from his bed. Finn was fast asleep, and she didn't want to wake him just yet. He'd been so good to her, always taking the night shift, and she wanted him to get a little more sleep. She left Josh on the bed and went to get Chris.

"Hey my little man. Did you have a good sleep?" Rachel cooed to Chris as she changed his diaper and got him dressed.

"Momma where baby?!" Chris exclaimed.

"He's in Momma and Daddy's bed. Let's go see him." Rachel handed Chris his pacifier, and together, they toddled off to their room. A quick check showed that Josh was still kicking and punching up a storm while his dad slept on. Chris gently climbed onto the bed (with a little help from Rachel) and lay down next to Josh. He watched him with a look of wonder on his face, and gently reached out to stroke his baby brother's ear. With tears in her eyes, Rachel quickly reached for her phone and snapped a picture, sending it to the family with the title, "Brotherly Love."

"They really do love each other, don't they baby?" Finn whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck.

"They do, and I'm happy they have each other." Rachel sighed back as Finn began tracing circles around her abdomen. "That being said, we're WAITING before we have the next one!"


End file.
